Hajime
Hajime (ハジメ) is one of the lead characters of the family in The Genius Bakabon, and a part of Akatsuka's Star System. Although initially intended to be the smarter foil to Bakabon, his presence would recede somewhat as their father took over the role of being the protagonist. Overview Hajime is a character whose birth provides an early turning point for the series, as many earlier stories focus on his brother and father's mischief causing him to delay being born when he becomes startled and recedes back into Mama's womb. However, this gag proves instrumental into his general character setting, when his later-than-intended birth gifts him with much quicker development to become the "Genius" of the title (yet Papa would soon become more known as its "Genius Idiot"). Physical Appearance Hajime is a small child, ranging from being an infant to a young toddler, with short chestnut brown hair and a single spiral cowlick/ahoge (lit: "idiot hair") sticking out. His eyes are shiny and black, resembling his Mama's, and he bears the rosy spirals on his cheeks that his brother has. He often dresses in a shirt with a single button, and may or may not have pants and shoes along with that. Personality Hajime is a gentle, easy-going young boy who nonetheless is a major genius and can wind up frustrated or confused by his Papa's way at times. In some situations, it may be him to provide a solution to the problem through his wise words and explanations. Because Papa was once a genius as a baby, it may be figured that Hajime's intellect was passed down from him while he gained his mother's sensible nature. Relationships with Other Characters History Appearances in Animation The Genius Bakabon (1971) Hajime is often portrayed at more of an infant size in this series, and wears a yellow onesie sleeper with a white bib. Though he is dexterous with his hands, he is often held by Mama and cannot yet walk (though he does move about in the opening sequence). The Original Genius Bakabon Hajime can do a little more in this series, as with his evolution in the manga, down to walking about on two legs. His fashion is also changed to accommodate for him being more of a toddler, with him wearing a yellow shirt and green overalls. Heisei Genius Bakabon Hajime continues to be a genius toddler, though his way of speech has become more polite in comparison to other children. He is also shown to wear a yellow shirt and green shorts, continuing the color scheme of Original but changing his fashion up some. Rerere's Genius Bakabon In this adaptation, Hajime is by now considered to be one of the smartest men in the world and he has his own personal computer that he can use efficiently at his young age. As with the earlier manga, he wears a single-buttoned shirt but lacks pants. Portrayals Voice Acting * The Genius Bakabon (1971) and The Original Genius Bakabon- Takako Sasuga * Genius Bakabon Sonosheet- Michiko Nomura * Hitachin Television City: Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom- Kazuko Sugiyama * Heisei Genius Bakabon, CR Genius Bakabon pachinko game, commercials- Chika Sakamoto * Rerere's Genius Bakabon- Yukiji * The Genius Bakavon: ~Reviving the Dog of Flanders~- Seira Miono * Late Night! The Genius Bakabon- Ai Nonaka Live Action The child actor Hirara Hayasaka played Hajime in the live action Nippon Television Bakabon specials from 2016-2018. Hajime is portrayed at a late toddler stage, and can speak perfect English and use a 3D printer on his own. His manner of dress is much similar to how he appeared in Original. Gallery Trivia References External Links * Hajime profile at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Characters and Mascots Category:The Genius Bakabon